


Hellfire

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Series: Fleeing Fire, Inescapable Ice [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Companion Piece, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, How do you tag Gems poofing?, I wrote this and Frozen Over in a few minutes late at night, Probably the quickest I've ever written something honestly, So yeah, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Things go south on Homeworld, and Ruby is surrounded and alone. A companion piece toFrozen Over.





	Hellfire

The Quartz soldiers closed in on Ruby as she cradled Sapphire’s gem in her hands. “That Sapphire must’ve been seriously defective if she stooped to Fusing with a _Ruby_ ,” an Amethyst sneered. The Citrine next to her wordlessly raised her axe and brought it down, expressing a moment of surprise when Ruby caught it. 

The blade began to melt as she pulled it forward, summoned her gauntlet, and punched the Citrine in the face, then yanked the axe away and smashed the handle on the Amethyst’s head with enough force to poof her. She grabbed the still-dazed Citrine and threw her into the other Quartzes, and in a ball of flame Ruby bolted out, setting fire to some drapes on her way.

Keep her safe. Find the others. _Don’t die_. Ruby doubted that last one, but if she was going down, she sure as hell was going to bring everything down with her.


End file.
